the_random_show_crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
☆*:.｡.The Lordbook- Ep.6 Ghira colours.｡.:*☆
Written by Firefly1 '' ''___________________________________________________________________________________ In Lordia there's Evis Evillis stealing the Light Jewel from the Lordeum (a lordness museum) Evis: laughs evilly '''The power is mine now! Ghira: Not so fast, Evis! '''hits him with the sword Evis: dodges Serrohim: Yyyyaaaah!! hits him with daggers jumping up Evis: Aaaarrggh!! throws the jewel Magica: catches the jewel teleporting Evis: Huh? Where is the jewel? Magica: throws it to Redahim Evis: runs to Redahim raging Redahim: teleports the appears from up then falls on Evis with a kick Evis: Aargh!! DDX Redahim: teleports far from Evis Evillis Ghira: opens the cage where Kamira and Giuloreen were closed Kamira and Giuloreen: We're free! =D At their house, the relatives teleports Ghira: Woah! That was awsome! Since the Lordeum is destroyed, what can we do with this diamond? I looove diamonds! >D Redahim: This is actually a jewel, but still a kind of a diamond.... hmm... you have a passion of loving the diamonds! Ghira: Not only loving the diamonds... I love Darkira, boasting, my sister Kamira, and moooreee!! Kamira: blushes shyly Giuloreen: looks at the jewel '''Beautifuuuulll........ Redahim: Same as Ghira! XD Serrohim: The diamonds makes me so special! '''puts sunglasses Magica: Yeah.... and the happiness is including in this when you're a hero! :D Ghira: dancing ''' Magica: '''sees the jewel is glowing strong '''Giuloreen! Be careful!!!! Giuloreen: '''gasps then throws it to Kamira Kamira: Noo!! throws it to Serrohim and Redahim Serro and Reda: AAAAAAH!!! throws it to Ghira Ghira: gulps The jewel is glowing strongly then Ghira disappears and it appears 5 piece of diamond Serro, Reda, Kamira, Magica and Giuloreen: gasps '''Ghira!! '''The jewels are floating then it appears 5 versions of Ghira Serrohim: Oh noo!!!! There are 4 versions of Ghira!!! O_o Redahim: 5 no 4 Serrohim: 0, 1, 2.... Redahim: You can't start numbering with 0.... -_- Serrohim: Oh! I meant There are 5 versions of Ghira!!! O_o Red Ghira: punches Serrohim hardly '''SHUT UP!!! I HATE WHEN YOU'RE SO STUPID!!!!!!!!! DDD< Purple Ghira: '''puls Giuloreen '''Oooh... what a beautiful sister..... Giuloreen: Remember that you hate me! '''punches him Yellow Ghira: jumping '''YOOOPEEE!!! I'M FREE!!!!! WOOOO!!! LET'S PARTY!!!! Grey Ghira: '''hiding under the coach '''I don't like this place... '''sad face Orange Ghira: sticks out the tongue then falls down forwardly Redahim: So, here are the personality versions of Ghira... Serrohim: The Red Ghira is angry Redahim: The Orange Ghira is lazy Magica: The Purple Ghira is passioned Kamira: The Yellow Ghira is happy Giuloreen: And the Grey Ghira is shy, but not like Kamira... Kamira: Yes... I'm kind shyly, not shy... I'm shy like Fluttershy Redahim: I think 5 Ghiras it means a bigger team! :D And it means we have a big family! Kamira: Yay! I have 5 big bwothers! Red Ghira: YOU'RE NOT MY SISTER!!!!!!! DDDD< raging hardly Kamira: I meant.... 4 big bwothers.... Later... YG: playing with Kamira RG: punching Serrohim PG: stays near Giuloreen with a passion look OG: sleeping with cats on his back GG: hiding behind the coach Redahim: Sooo... can we watch some movies or playing Wii gam-- RG: punches Redahim '''EVERYONE DOESN'T LIKE THIS!!!! JUST YOU!!!!!!! Redahim: LET ME DOWN, GHIRA!!!!! RG: SHUT UP!!!!! I HATE WHEN YOU'RE SHOUTING AT ME!!!!! '''punches Redahim down Redahim: Ouch... GG: This violence is making me so bad.... gets bad '''Oh god... I'm going to.... '''pukes on YG YG: Hey! Don't be so sad! Look at the bright side! :D You're in a beautiful world! makes a diamond rainbow with his hands GG: Umm... I'm not sad.... hides ''' RG: '''punches YG '''Are you forcing to do GG HAPPY?!? WHAT ARE YOU?! A CLOWN?! '''punches GG everywhere Redahim: O-okay, guys, don't fight, plea-- GG: pukes on Redahim's head Redahim: I CALCULATE A 13290743247507386398463489365% CHANCE THAT IS AAAAAAAAdfghwtyw$%tqA4RYHRTUYHWuw^tuyw%^y.....!!!! GG: Oops.... In the Lordia kingdom there's a giant monster which nobody can't control it The relatives are ready to fight but they're still playing ''' Redahim and Magica: T_T '''At the relatives' house Giuloreen: When we must to save Lordia, the Ghira version are still playing with us! Serrohim: with bandages 'Must to get Ghira back, I can't support RG to punch me so much times in a row.... Redahim: I think they didn't hear-- RG: '''with other versions of Ghira opening the door so hard '''YES WE HEARD!! YOU CAN'T PUT ME BACK WITH THESE STUPID GHIRASTUPIDS!!!!!!!!! '''teleports with them ' '''In the living room Redahim: Me and Serrohim we must to go to catch the grey and the purple one Serrohim: Phew! Giuloreen: Me and Kamira we'll catch the yellow Magica: Myself I will catch the orange and the .... red one.... oh no.... In Lordia GG: walks sadly Reda and Serro: follows him ''' GG: '''looks back Reda and Serro: teleports GG: sitting down Reda and Serro: behind GG GG: Go away, guys... sniff Reda and Serro: goes down GG: gets teary '''.... Reda and Serro: '''touches him with the piece of the Light Diamond GG: goes on it At the place where YG is there ____________________________________________________________________ UNFINISHED!!!! PLEASE DON'T COMMENT NOW!!!! :OCategory:Episode Category:The Lordbook Category:Lordbook episodes